I'm Not That Girl
by Miss Rouge Apple
Summary: Jill was always the shy one, the wallflower and the often overlooked. She had average brown hair with average brown eyes, a plain face, plain body, and a normal lifestyle. And she knew, in his eyes, she wasn't that girl. Dedicated to Good Day Sunshine!


**Hey all! This is dedicated to my buddy, Good Day Sunshine! She's asked for this a LONG time ago, and I had a slight writer's blockage... So, here it is now, better late than never. I hope you enjoy, Sunny! It was a little tough, considering I'm still getting over writer's block! LOL! 8D**

* * *

I'm Not That Girl

It was a rainy Sunday, and Jill Pony was exhausted. All her crops needed to be harvested that morning, her chickens all decided to play a game of 'hide all the eggs so Jill has to waste her time looking for them', her horse escaped its pen and began to gnaw on her fodder supply, and on top of _all_ that, her cow had a cold. Her arms were sore, her hair was dripping, her clothes were totally drenched and soggy, and it took a monumental amount of energy to pick up the glass of Winter Blast in her hand and drown it in her mouth. At last, she was in her sanctuary: The Blue Bar.

Every day, without fail and excluding Wednesdays, Jill went to the Blue Bar. It was a place of peace and mellow moods, a safe haven from her usual chaotic farm. The company was always good, some better than others, but all good. The drinks were amazing, the bartenders were good listeners and gave reasonable advice, and one _specific_ bartender had caught Jill's eye. She looked shyly from her seat and smiled when Griffin caught her gaze and gave her a friendly wave. She blushed.

Jill was always the shy one, the wallflower and the often overlooked. She had average brown hair with average brown eyes, a plain face, plain body, and a normal lifestyle. She wasn't a genius; she had gotten her fair share of A's, B's, and C's in her studenthood as a child. She wasn't an athlete; she wasn't extremely fast nor particularly strong. She wasn't the flirtatious type; she hadn't gotten quite as many guys as a teen or a young adult. And here she sat now, heading towards thirty and not a date in years.

A high-pitched giggle reached her ears and Jill looked over to find Muffy slapping Griffin on the arm, laughing at a joke he said. Jill's heart sank a little lower, and she looked at her empty glass, wishing more of the liquor would magically appear. A little of the liquid fire always helped when things like that happened.

Muffy was a beauty alright, and Jill didn't dare argue that. Muffy was a stunning young curvaceous woman. She had long golden curls that gently curled, striking green eyes that captured both men and women into her gaze, and a body that could make any man go wild. She was quite intelligent and an excellent advice giver. She was a track and field runner, and a good one to boot from the sounds of her stories of high school. She also had numerous men, just waiting at her feet. But, that, was one thing Jill did not envy of Muffy.

The blonde always had men troubles, picking up the wrong men with false hopes of finding Mr. Right. Jill, being a regular at the bar, always found her every month or so a little down after a recent boy trauma. And Jill, whom was also pretty good at giving advice, would help in perking her up. This, after time, had become something special between them. Before Jill knew it, her rival had become her very best friend.

But today, as Muffy and Griffin spoke softly to each other in a corner, giving glances around the room, Jill wished she had the nerve to say something, _anything_ to either of them. A few choice words to Muffy and a few sweet ones to Griffin. But that wasn't Jill. She wasn't that girl.

Muffy looked over to Jill, saw her glass empty, and excused herself from Griffin's side. She walked over to Jill, her hips swaying and a big smile on her almost flawless face. "Hey, sug, how you doin'?"

Jill smiled a little. "Okay, I guess… Mona's not well."

Muffy's smile dimmed. "Aw, sweet little bovine Mona? Oh, she's just a young one…"

Jill nodded and felt a pang of jealousy as Muffy's curls bounced as her head cocked to the side. "Yeah, that's her. She came down with a little cold, is all."

"You get any medication? From Rick?" Muffy asked, clearly worried. Jill felt better knowing that Muffy cared.

"I couldn't… The store's closed today. I wanted to go get him, cause he comes here every Sunday, but I couldn't find him here today…" Jill sighed. Muffy gave a sideways look over to Griffin. Jill's heart sank when he looked up back at Muffy. There was a flash in their eyes when they had eye contact.

_Oh, it's love! I knew it!_ Jill thought bitterly to herself.

Muffy smiled, looking back to Jill. "I think I know someone who can find Ricky for you…" She looked over to Griffin. "Hey, Griffin! You know where Rick is, hun?"

_Pet names?_ Jill moaned mentally. _This is going to be torture…_

Griffin stood up, smiling through his bushy mustache. "Actually, yeah, I think I do. Why do you ask?"

Muffy nodded to Jill. "This little sweetie pie, over here." She gave me a wink. "Her cow's got a bit of a chill… We're figurin' that Ricky's got some meds for the poor little bovine."

Griffin walked over and Jill's heart fluttered. He smiled at her. "Your cow's sick? Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Jill… Let's get to getting' then." Jill's face was coated in a light pink flush, but she got up and followed behind Griffin as they slipped out the bar. Muffy smiled at the two knowingly and giggled to herself for being so clever.

The night was still bright, sun still setting, but so late in the hour. A light drizzle fell down, making tiny droplets of water appear on their hair. Jill's hair sparkled under the streetlights. Griffin held out his arm for Jill to take, which she did so with a blush. He began to walk her to the Inner Inn.

She realized how warm he felt, standing right next to her. Jill knew that it was going to hurt her later, but just for a moment, she closed her eyes and imagined walking along the beach with him, both content with the other's presence. It shattered when Griffin muttered, "It's closed."

Jill popped out of her little trance and looked up at him, and then the door. The Inner Inn was indeed closed. Her frame drooped and Griffin felt the change. He looked down at her with a worried gaze. "Don't worry there, now. We'll get Mona some help…" Jill loved his deep, rich voice. She nodded and he led onwards.

The rain began to get a tad heavier and Griffin realized that he wouldn't find where Rick was in time. He and Jill took cover under some brush and sat on the ground, waiting for the downpour to stop. Jill leaned against a tree's trunk, figuring Griffin didn't want to touch her. Something horrible like thigh to thigh, or side to side. No, she wasn't that girl.

She took a sideways glance over to Griffin to find he was already looking at her. "You're so quiet…" He said, his brows furrowed in concentration. "Any reason why?" She shook her head and he chuckled. "No? Thought I'd just ask. You've always seemed quite comfortable with Muffy, though. Not so much around me."

Jill's cheeks burned. She hadn't meant to ignore him…

"Now, don't go thinkin' I don't like you. You're a good girl; Muffy just gushes about you. From the sounds of it, you two are very close." Jill smiled a little and nodded. "Well, she always talks about you. She says you're quite the advice giver. She tells me how you're always there for her after, well, a rough time with a break-up." Griffin nodded to himself. "Poor Muffy just needs to find the right man…"

_Please, oh, please don't ask me to talk to her for you…_ Jill silently begged.

"But even when that girl's down, she thinks she can still play matchmaker." Jill's eyebrows shot up. Griffin saw her expression and chuckled. "That's what I looked like, too." He sighed. "You're what? Twenty-seven?" Jill nodded. "Ah, I figured. I'm thirty-eight. Muffy thinks age is just a number…"

Jill suddenly realized where the conversation was leading.

Under the mustache, Jill noticed a blush erupting on his cheeks. "Well, she believed that you and _I_ would make a good couple…" He chuckled, but it wasn't as whole-heartedly as before. "Don't you agree?"

Jill shook her head fiercely.

"No?" Griffin tried to hide the pleasure in his voice, but failed. "Why? Do _you_ think we'd…?" He trailed off and Jill shuffled in her spot.

Jill looked away, and then muttered, "Well, I don't really know…"

Griffin looked disappointed. "Ah, I see… A little too old, huh?"

Jill shook her head, looking back at him. "Oh, no, not at all. I was, well, think more of… me."

"Too old?"

"No!" She smiled a little, and then it faded as quickly as it came. "A little too plain."

"Plain?" Griffin asked with surprise. "Jill… you're anything but." She looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are what really get me though… They're a beautiful chestnut."

She blushed and slowly reached for his hand. He met her halfway. They shuffled next to each other, arm to arm. Jill looked up at him and, very slowly, gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. His cheeks turned red under his mustache.

And they sat under the bush until dark, when they finally had to go back to the Blue Bar, where a giddy Muffy awaited for them. And a very confused Rick sat with cow prescription.

* * *

**_Miss Rouge Apple_~ Hope you all enjoyed it! I never really wrote those characters before, so it was all new to me. Please review to tell me how I did! Thanks so much, all!**

**I really hope this was up to your standards, Sunny! C:**


End file.
